lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PopularCat246/Episode 30 Prediction - PopularCat246
'I just want to add that is is for entertainment purposes only... or just for reading when you are bored. All credit for the series, characters, and previous scenarios goes to SophieGTV.' We come in to Brook's room and see that she no longer has a neck brace; only a cast. As she puts on a pink collar, she laughs. Brook: Oh, Lulu. I'm sorry I won't be home today. Brook walks to her bed and looks at her phone. Brook: I have to do my own dirty work today. Lulu: Mrrow! Gigi, who is by the bed, starts to growl. The camera goes into the eyesight of Gigi and we see Brook stroking Lulu. Eventually, Gigi charges at Lulu and the scared cricket jumps onto the bed, yowling and hissing. Brook looks scared for a moment, and we see flashbacks of Savvy and Brook's fight. She starts to yell at Gigi. Brook: Gigi! You stupid cricket! Bad girl! Gigi runs into a corner and starts to whine. Brook: Hm. Bye, Lulu! Lulu: Mrrow? Lulu paws to Brook and she giggles. Brook: Look, I'll buy you a new bed if you're a good girl. Lulu: Mrrow! Brook: *laughs* Time to see all the damage I did to the sausage. We transition to a school hallway, where Savannah and Genny are by their lockers. Lina is nowhere in sight. Suddenly, everyone turns around and starts gasping. Sage is seen to walk in from the opposite direction (of where people are staring). Sage: Oh dog... Everyone is seen to be staring at Brook walking into the hallway. She stands and stares back. Brook: Is this any way to greet someone who was almost killed? Suddenly, many people rush to Brook and start asking her questions and eventually start to say things about Savannah. "How bad did she hurt you?" "Why did she do it?" "Wanna go out?" "Are you ok?" "You still look gorgeous!" "Stupid Savannah!" "What she did was so brutal!", etc. Alicia, who is part of the crowd along with Rachel, says: Alicia: What that Savannah did was so mean! Brook: Oh, I couldn't agree more! Brook eyes Savvanah and Savvy turns away. Savvy: There's no escaping this, is there? Genny: I don't know. What you did was pretty bad... Savvy turns around, indicating that Genny did not say the right thing. Genny: I mean, it's not like you did any real damage. Savvy: Yes, I did. Just ... to the wrong person. The bell rings and everyone goes to their class. Brook walks up to Savvy, and Savvy whines in shock/fear as Brook begins to talk. Brook: Hello, Savannah. The day must be pretty good for the "queen" of Orange County Day. But... where's your crowd? Savannah growls menacingly. Savvy: Don't talk to me, you... you bit- Brooklyn laughs. Brook: Don't blame me if you're unpopular. I'm the poor, pretty girl that was almost killed by you, remember that? Savannah: I know what you want, Brook. I'm not stupid. Brook: Hm? Savannah: You're just doing this because you wan- Savvy-0.png Brooke-0.png Brooke Gigi and that, other cricket.jpg Genny.PNG Gigi and purple cricket.jpg Brook: I'd be careful if I were you. Savannah looks behind her and sees that Genny is staring. She reluctantly looks down at her paws and growls. Brook: Thought so. The leader of the Barbie Dolls walks away, leaving her ex best friend behind her. Genny walks up to Savvy. Genny: Let's go to class, Sav. Savvy: Ok. Let's... go... Genny walks away and Savvy follows. They walk to a classroom and sit down in their respective seats. The whole class whispers about Savannah and she starts to whine. Suddenly, she falls face forward onto her desk and the screen fades to black as she silently cries. We come back to see Savvy walking into her house. Mrs. reed is finishing a call as she comes in. Mrs. Reed: Yes... okay, well, thank you. Buh-bye! Hi, Savannah. Have a good day today? Savvy: It was... great. Yeah, Mrs. Reed: Are you sure? You don't seem to upbeat. Savvy: I'm sure, mom. Today was really great. Mrs. Reed: Okay, Savannah, if you say so. Anyway, I have good news. Savvy: What is it? Mrs. Reed: Well, I did some searching and I found a job with suitable hours and pay. I'm going back to work. Savvy: That's great, mom! Congratulations! Mrs. Reed: Thanks, honey. I just hope they have a coffee machine. Mrs. Reed and her daughter laugh. Savvy begins to walk away but her mother starts to talk. Mrs. Reed: I have news for you too, Savannah. Savvy turns around and takes a step towards Mrs. Reed. Savvy: Yeah, mom? Mrs. Reed: I got a call from Ms. Hayes, Brooklyn's mother. She said that her daughter decided to take away the charges. You're lucky, Savannah. I mean, I can support you with many things, but stealing her cricket and throwing her into a locker weren't very acceptable. Savvy (yelling): I didn't steal Mimi! I found her bruised while skating! And for the last time, Brooke attacked me first! Everything I did was in self defense! So stop penalizing me for things you don't understand! Mrs. Reed sighs. Mrs. Reed: Don't yell in the house. And the only thing I can saw right now is that the person accused of wrong is always innocent until proved otherwise. Do you want to tell me anything? Savvy: No. There's nothing to talk about. Mrs. Reed (doubtfully): Ok... Savvy: I'm going to do some homework now, mom. Mrs. Reed: Alright, Savannah. By the way, I bought Pop-Tarts at the store, so you can have some for breakfast when I have an early shift. Savvy: Thanks! Savvy walks out and accedentally steps on a toy. It makes a loud squeaking sound. She looks down at it and a tear is shed. Savvy: Mimi... The screen fades to black and we come back to see Tom and Violette making out. Tom's phone rings and we see that it is Savannah. He turns around, scoffs, and resumes kissing. Soon, Violette's phone rings. She pulls away. Violette: Oh, Tom, ''Pouvez-vous attendre une seconde pendant que je prends un appel, bebe? ''(Can you wait a second while I take a call, babe?) Tom: Uh... ''oui bebe. ''(Ok babe.) Violette giggles. Violette: You are so cute when speaking in French! Violette walks away and picks up the phone. Violette: ''Bonjour? '' Girl: ''Bonjour, Violette! V and t.jpg Episode23tomclose.png Violettelylyn1.png '' Violette: Oh, hey! How are things over there? As Violette and the girl carry on with thier conversation, Tom walks to the wall and listens. Girl: ... I've been very busy lately. I had my roomate to help me with my English though. Violette: Speaking of which, how is it with... him? Girl: Oh, it's complicated. There's this girl that keeps messing things up. Violette: A girl? Girl: His girlfriend. I mean, ex-girlfriend. Violette: Was she pretty? Girl: Pretty? Very much so. Her name is, too. Violette: What's her name? Girl: Savannah Reed. The cmera shows Tom gasping and the screen goes black. -end of Episode 30- Category:Blog posts Category:Episode Predictions